Arranged Marriage?
by ninjagirl878
Summary: What will Toushiro do when the woman he loves has to marry another? Rated for later chapters. ToushiroXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any other work of Tite Kubo

Chapter one: Introduction

Toushiro POV

He was welcoming the new arrivals to his squad when his eyes fell upon her, her red irises swiveled up to meet his teal ones. "State your name and status" he had said to her, eager to use any excuse he could to learn her name. "Aya Kitaniji, Fourth seat" she said. Her voice was beautiful, perfect for singing. It took all of Toushiro's strength to not become hypnotized by it. He continued down the line of new arrivals, once in a while he glanced out of the corner of his eye at her, she was beautiful, and even better, this was the first woman he had ever met , other than Lieutenant Yachiru, that was shorter than him, if only by half an inch. 'Aya' He thought, such a beautiful name, it fit her perfectly. He looked, once again, out of the corner of his eye at her, and he caught her looking at him, she quickly looked down at her feet, and he could have sworn he saw her face go slightly pink.


	2. Opposites Attract

Sorry the first chapter was so short…My mother was watching me type, she's quite nosy, anyway it gives me really bad writer's block when she just sits there and watches me on the computer….and she wonders why I get bad English grades…..

I do not own Bleach or any other work of Tite Kubo

Toushiro soon became very infatuated with Aya, though he never showed it. He didn't want anyone to get within the emotional barrier he had created for himself, especially a girl that was clearly polar opposite to him. She was bubbly and hyper, and even her Zanpakuto was the opposite of his. Her Zanpakuto, Alumimaru, was a fire Zanpakuto, while his own, Hyronimaru, was an ice Zanpakuto. Her hair was jet-black while his was pure white, her eyes a burning dark red while his were a cold teal. But, what the hell, opposites attract, right? And Toushiro was definitely attracted to Aya, her slender figure looked delicate, but he had seen it become deadly, he had seen her eyes both burn with anger, and sparkle with joy. How he longed to hear her sing, for she had a beautiful voice while she was merely talking. She had a very ample chest, but he admired how she didn't feel the need to show it off as much as Matsumoto did. Toushiro had never felt this attracted to a woman before, it was like animal magnetism, he just hoped that Aya felt it too.

Little did Toushiro know that Aya was laying on her bed, thinking the same things, she felt like she was floating. She remembered how fast her heart had started beating when Captain Hitsugaya's eyes had made contact with hers. At first she thought it was just nerves, but soon she began to develop strong feelings for her captain. She just hoped she wouldn't develop a strong captain complex like Hinamori. She tried to act normal around Hitsugaya, but she ended up just giggling like an idiot and becoming overly hyper. Aya just hoped he didn't think she was a ditz, though at least she didn't run into things and fall over a lot. It probably helped that she was very short, there was less body to have to control. But though she only looked as though she were only 13, she had very large breasts, she tried to make sure that they didn't attract attention, but her yukata didn't do much to conceal them. Her breasts made her look as though she were very top-heavy, but, surprisingly, she wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry it's been so long! TT_TT you wonderful people deserve much better D: I try to have time to write when my mother isn't around….but alas, she watches me like a hawk. But she's babysitting now, and my dad is too busy watching soap operas to pay attention XD. Sorry this chapter doesn't really have much in it, but I wanted to finish it before my mom got home.

Toushiro was walking along the corridor to his office when he heard the most enchanting sound he has ever heard in his life. He knew that voice could only belong to one person, but it was much more beautiful than he had ever imagined.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream_

_Led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God bless the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I've spent, just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost_

_And give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there, you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan_

_That is coming true_

_Every long lost dream_

_Led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God bless the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

There was a sudden silence and Toushiro realized that Aya had stopped singing, he continued on his way as silently as possible with a sudden lightness in his head, and heaviness in his heart.

I do not own any of Tite Kubo's characters, or the song in this chapter. Once again I'm sorry it's been so long. D:


End file.
